


Hetalia stuff from my tumblr

by Kitty_Lee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Australia, Death, England - Freeform, Fluff, Germany, Japan, Lemon, Multi, New Zealand, Scotland, Smut, WW1, War, australia is an idiot, headcannons, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Lee/pseuds/Kitty_Lee
Summary: Bunch of one shots, head cannons, answers and random hetalian things from my tumblr blog. If you want something specific send an ask to my tumblr or chuck it down in the comments. Warning some of the one shots are hella short





	1. Japan x reader fluff

“Wait please I’m sorry…” You call after the smaller nation, mirth in your voice as you watch him cocoon himself in multiple blankets. “C’mon Kiku it was a little peck don’t be so dramatic.” You shake him within the blankets looking into the opening he disappeared through.

“No go away.” Is his short muffled reply as he curls tighter into himself. “I hope you know how uncomfortable that was for me.” He pops his head out of the end of the blanket roll glaring at you with a flushed face.

You tuck your legs under your body as your smile down at him. “I’m sorry okay I honestly didn’t think it would shock you so much.” His glare softens slightly, his blush slowly dying down. smirking you lean down so that your faces are only an inch apart. “I’ll make sure to ask you next time cutie.” 

The flush returns to his face with a vengeance at your teasing, his eyes wide with obvious shock. The last thing you see is a glare falling back onto his face before he disappears back inside his cocoon and begins to wiggle away. “Why are you like this?” 

His final question is lost in the sound of your laughter as you watch him caterpillar crawl out of the room. Laying on your back holding your aching stomach you call out to the small nation. “Sorry not sorry!”


	2. germany x reader angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning mention of war and ptsd

“I’m almost sure that’s not how it works.” The stoic nation states folding his arms over his chest. “Just give it here before you get us more lost than we already are.” He moves to take the device from your hand but you block him before he gets the chance.

“No I’ve got this I know how to work a bloody phone ya know.” you growl out in frustration before walking down the unfamiliar street. “Not my damn fault they made is ridiculously hard to work.” You mutter not bothering to check if the German was following, he always did.

You made it three more block before the device cut out again leaving you completely lost and unbearably pissed off. “Fine you know what you can have a bloody go at it!” You whirl around to throw the phone at him only to find he wasn’t looking at you at all. Instead his glassy gaze was fixed on the building you had just past. Confused you look between him and the building before laying a gentle hand on his arm. “Hey Luddy are you alright?”

He jumped slightly at your touch turning so his hazy eyes met yours. “J-ja I’m fine.” He stuttered softly glancing up at the building again unconsciously bringing a hand to grip the front of his shirt. “I’m fine.” 

Scrunching your brow you turn back to the building still confused until you see it. “A memorial site for returning and fallen soldiers lest we forget.” You whispered the words on the sign as you took in all the photos along the outside window. Pictures of wounded soldiers and of people rescued from concentration camps, each more morbid than the last. Sucking in a sharp breath you look back up at Germany to see nothing but utter shame and despair painted across his face.

“C’mon lets go home.” You gentle tug him back down the road rubbing small circles on the back on his hand with your thumb. He follows your lead his eyes unfocused and distant no longer paying attention to the world around him. He doesn’t take his gaze off the ground until you reach the front door to your house.

Not saying a word you open the door and walk into the lounge, pushing him to take a seat on the couch. Pulling out a blanket you wrapped it tightly around him before pulling his head to rest on your chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shakes his head gently before burrowing his face in you chest. You gently stroke his hair while humming a soft tune waiting till he was asleep before letting out a deep sigh. 

You had never really talked about the wars, a touchy subject for a lot of nations, but you knew he regretted a lot of what happened in those dark years. You also knew how much of a toll it took on all of them, how much each nation regretted certain actions made during that time. In the end they were the only ones that could real understand what other nations were going through, a human like you just couldn’t comprehend it. 

Picking up your phone you scroll through your contacts stopping on an all too familiar face. “Hey Gilbert, do you think you could come over Ludwig needs you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: https://fandom-shorts.tumblr.com/


	3. head cannons Oz and Zea

Aph Australia and New Zealand hc

Australia:  
* Comes off as an asshole sometimes but that’s only because he’s kinda oblivious to a lot of social cues  
* Unlike most of his brothers he spent more time with animals than people so is very straight forward and always says what he’s thinking  
* Loves sport like any sport, he has a soft spot for AFL, NRL and cricket but is willing to play any sport given the chance  
* Pulls the piss out of the kiwi a lot but really does love his brother and would do near bout anything to make sure his brothers safe and happy  
* Doesn’t talk about it but has a lot of issues still from colonisation and the wars he’s been involved in, especially what happened at Gallipoli and Darwin.

New Zealand:  
* A lot calmer than his brother and a lot better in social situations, often apologising for Australia  
* Though the Aussie does have a way of pulling out the more wild side of the kiwi especially during the rugby season  
* He also loves sports, especially rugby and cricket, and also holds a love for his culture and Maori people  
* Takes the micky out of the Aussie as much as the Aussie pulls the piss out of him, but also loves his brother more than anything, even with all the fighting done during rugby season  
* He also holds a lot of trauma from the wars especially Gallipoli and having to watch his brother after Darwin


	4. Romano x reader - friends to lovers

You two had been introduced to either other through your mutual friend Spain but you didn’t really get along too well in the beginning. Romano was rather (jealous) annoyed that the Spaniard had another friend, so was rather cold and obnoxious for your first few meeting. However, over time he began to settle down and began to accept that you were slowing becoming his friend as well. He actually rather enjoyed your company, you didn’t annoy him like the tomato and the potato bastard did and you understood him better than most. You actually wanted to spend time with him often and he found himself wanting the same more and more everyday.

Then things take a turn, for better or for worse he still cant decide. As much as he wishes the feelings would leave he can no longer deny the fact that he was slowly falling in love with you. It started of innocently enough, the goofy smile when you texted him, the annoyance he felt when he watched the other nations speak with you, the aching he felt when he couldn’t see you for long periods of time. But then you were on his mind constantly, he was always (jealous) annoyed when someone else had your attention and it physically hurt when you were gone for more than a few days. Now he was stuck between admitting he loved you and the fear you didn’t love him.

So Romano being Romano began to push you away by acting like a total jackass. Too scared that you’ll reject his feeling and never want to speak to him again he gets the bright idea to try distancing himself and wait till the feelings fade. Which really doesn’t work in the slightest which means you’re gonna have to be the one to confess your feeling first. Lets face it Romano is the most tsundere to have ever tsundered.

When you eventually pluck up the courage and tell this idiot that you love him you get to watch his face turn red as a tomato as he tries to form some kind of coherent sentence. Eventually he’ll give up on trying to speak and wrap you in a tight hug, only pulling away from you enough so he could kiss you. He’ll kiss you as passionately as he can possibly manage in his slightly dazed state, pouring all his emotions into it, hoping you’ll get the message that he loves you too. It’ll be a long while before he releases you pressing his forehead against yours. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, idiota, would have saved us all a lot of trouble you know?” Be prepared to be smothered in pent up affection and love for the next few days.


	5. more Australia shit

Australia has a pet huntsman call Bruce who he loves dearly. Though he understands not everyone love Bruce as much as he does, he’ll still bring the spider out during hang outs so everyone can say hello. Also has a pet woma called Sheila that he enjoys showing people. Always gushing about her adorable face and how inquisitive she is. May or may not leave her out of her cage often, causing a hell of a fright to anyone who’s unlucky enough to find her slithering about.

He gets pretty lonely living so far from the other nations. Though he does love his brother New Zealand and his neighbouring Asian countries he would like to spend more time with his half brothers every now and again. He does understand however that a lot of other nations aren’t accustomed to his ‘bright’ personality. He does tone it down as much as he can during UN and World meetings. Try as he might, however, he can never hold back his straightforward, abrupt nature for long.

Gets sick a lot during summer, even more so with climate change. His people suffer a lot during these times with drought and bushfires. Which he ends up feeling physically through terrible headaches and fevers. But he won’t say anything because he doesn’t want to worry anyone. Even if his own government is slowly killing him. Ice baths and beach days are a daily ritual during these hot months.

The bandaid on his nose is to cover an old scar he received during a fight with England. It was during the time of Australian colonisation when his indigenous people and some of the convicts began to fight back against the British oppression and genocides. This caused a fight between a young Australia and England, one that the young nation lost and a scar now remains to remind him of all the First Nation peoples and traditions lost during this time.


	6. turkey x reader - enemies to lovers

Oh you just know you two are gonna start your relationship as fierce enemies, on the court anyways. When ever you two face off people describe it as watching the gods do battle. This means the people willing to actually team up with you for competitions slowly dwindles till you both have no choice but to team up. This doesn’t go over so well in the beginning, you fight more with each other than your opponents, but eventually you come to an agreement. You’ll be amicable with each other long enough to win.

However, this agreement slowly begins to fade away as you play together. Turkey begins to appreciate your burning passion for the sport and the way that you don’t flaunt your win like a peacock showing its feather. Eventually you two form a friendship one that grows stronger and stronger with each passing training session and game. Though it isn’t till Turkey invites you to visit his home country during school break, that you both realise your agreement in null and void.

It’s also around this time that Turkey realises he may have strong feeling for you than just friendship. He can’t pinpoint where exactly on the trip that he realised this maybe it was when he had shown you around Istanbul. The way your eyes lit in awe when you visited the Blue Mosque or the way you made him laugh when you tried your hand at battering at the Grand Bizarre. Perhaps it was simply the way you made him smile as you complimented his cooking skills. No he can’t pinpoint the exact moment but he could certainly describe the moment he realised his feelings. 

It takes him a small amount of time to come to terms with his feelings, making sure they were true. After he confirms with himself that he does truly have romantic feelings for you he’s out buying your favourite sweets (or flowers if you don’t like sweets). The next time he sees you he’ll pull you aside a present the gifts to you with a confident smile. “I never thought I’d be saying such a thing to you but, I think I may be falling in love with you benim vahşi kurt.” 

If people thought you two were ferocious before oh boy, hell knows no furry like a pair of lovers fighting to impress each other. Even as lover you neither of you is willing to be out done by the other. Really all that changes in your dynamic is now you have after training cuddle session and spontaneous sweets breaks because lets face it Turkey makes really good sweets.


	7. prank gone wrong Oz and Zea

New Zealand stared up at his brother with a bored expression entirely done with helping the Australian in his ridiculous schemes.

“Why exactly are we doing this again?” The smaller nation asked leaning against the wall by the ladder his sibling was currently stood on.

“Boredom mostly with just a hint of vindictiveness.” Australia replies carefully setting the bucket on top of the door to the kitchen. “C’mon i know you wanna get back at the old man too for the shit he pulled in you last cricket match.” He smiles down at his brother wiggling his brows.

Zea snorts gentle shaking the ladder. “Maybe But i want to get him back fair and square.” He states pointing up at the bucket as Oz comes to join him in the ground. “That there is a cheap tactic and you know it.”

Australia placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Oi that isn’t a cheap tactic it’s a bloody classic.” He smirks collecting up the ladder and moving to the other side of the room. “Beside you’ll thank me when this ‘ruins’ the sheep shit he’s gonna try and feed us and we can go out for some proper tucker.”

The Kiwi shrugs moving to stand by Oz as he put the ladder away. “That might be true.” He agrees shaking his head. “But you know he’ll just…” His sentence is cut of by the sound of the bucket falling and a yell that was definitely not Britain’s.

The young nations slowly turn to face the door we’re they see a very wet and very angry Scotland glaring at then. “Imma give ya lads three seconds ta run.” The nation growls throwing the bucket on the ground.

Neither brother needed to be told twice as they bolted for the door. “I told you this was a fucking bad idea you bloody convict!” Zea yelled at his brother as they ran down the street.

“Shut up you sheep shagger and keep running!” Australia yelled back legging it as fast as he could into the forest around Britain’s home. Neither nation was brave enough to return that night opting to camp out in the forest instead.


	8. Japan x reader angst

“Please don’t go…” His voice was was weak and warbled with a barely contained sob. “I can change- i can do better.” The small nation bargained holding your sleeve tightly.

You sighed softly tugging your sleeve from his hand. You knew it wouldn’t do anything with his inhuman strength but you were so tired. “I can’t keep living like this Kiku.” You say quietly you red ringed eyes boring into his. “I can’t keep lying to everyone I love, having my life out in danger constantly.” You swallow thickly blinking away your tears. “I really do love you..”

“Then stay please!” His voices raises, not quite a shout but enough to startle you. “I can hire more protection and I can talk to my government about telling your family.” He rushes out ignoring the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes. “I can protect you i promise.”

You shake your head restraining the urge to give in and comfort him. But you couldn’t if you did you’d stay and continue to live in a lie constantly looking over your shoulder. “Please Kiku just, don’t make this harder on us.” You beg your voices cracking. “Just let me go, don’t be cruel to both of us.”

Sucking in a sharp breath the nations shoulders begin to shake. Turning his eyes to the ground he slowly releases your sleeve and collapses to his knees. “Go.” He whispers through his tears keeping his face turned to the ground.

“Thank you.” You whisper back softly collecting you bags and exiting the home. You take one last look back at the nation but he was no longer sat where he had fallen. Sighing you enter the taxi before finally letting out your sobs.


	9. weather the weather Oz x UK

Australia wrapped the jacket tighter around his body as he made his way through the streets of London. “Bloody Christ it’s cold.” He muttered to himself as he enter parliament building. He sighed as he stepped into the heated building but didn’t remove his jacket, the heaters were never on high enough for that.

Shaking off the last of his chills he wandered down the all to familiar hallways stopping once he reached Arthur’s office. Knocking twice he let himself into the quiet room. “Geez Artie couldn’t have a radio or something going could ya?” He questioned with a cheeky smile that only grew when he saw the other nations eye twitch.

Arthur looked up at his former colony with a frown. “If you’re only here to make jabs at how I do things you can bloody well leave.” He huffed turning back to the paperwork he was working through. He began to mutter to himself the Australian only catching ‘ungrateful’ and ‘too loud’ in the mix.

Rolling his eyes Jack say in the chair across from Arthur leaning across the table. “I didn’t track all the way through your freezing weather just to annoy ya Artie.” He said snatching up one of the papers. “Though that is an added bonus.”

“Oi you tit give that back!” Arthur yelled reaching across the table to grab the paper. The Australian grinned holding it further out of his reach. “And what are you on about it’s a beautiful day outside.”

Jack paused looking out the window behind the other nation at slowly greying sky. “Yeah nah mate it’s bloody cold.” He states handing back the paper with small smirk. “Come over mine in a few weeks and I’ll show ya nice weather.”

“Yes yes whatever.” The older nation says waving his hand dismissively. “Now can we please get on with business so I’m not stuck his till midnight again?” Jack chuckled before nodding getting down to business.

———time skip bought to you by Vegemite———

“Oh my lily white…why is it so hot?!” Britain complain desperately fanning himself as he sat in the shade of the beach umbrella. “And why are there so many bloody flies?” He glared down at the small flying insects as though his stare could do anything.

Jack chuckled slathering sunscreen across his body. “Crickey old man this isn’t even hot.” He shakes his head holding out the sunscreen towards Arthur. “Here you’re gonna need this mate, you’ll burn like a…well like a Pom in summer.”

Arthur glared at the younger nation snatching the sunscreen from the others hand. “Remind me again why we have to be out here and not an air conditioned building?” He asked rubbing the sunscreen along the parts of his arms that were poking out from his shirt.

“Coz old man I’m gonna teach ya how to surf.” Jack beam patting the boards next to him before jumping up. “Right if you’re good to go let’s jump in and get to it.” He says dragging Arthur towards the water despite his protests.

The rest of the day was spent tending to Arthur’s sunburns and trying to get the sand out of orifices neither nation knew they had.


	10. Family time

“Where the bloody hell have you lot been?!” Arthur rage at four of his former colonies. “You were supposed to be here two hours ago, do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?!” None of the other nations spoke waiting form the former empire to finish his rant. “And you two are bloody filthy, were you dragged through a hedge backwards or something?!” He questioned angrily pointing at a grinning Alfred and Jack.

“Awe come on Artie we didn’t mean to be late, honest.” Alfred smiles brightly folding his arms over his chest. “But i couldn’t leave one of my bros in trouble, that would be totally not heroic.” He stated as though it were a perfect explanation as to why they had missed family dinner.

“Yeah old man couldn’t leave Zea to round up all his sheep alone, that’d be a bloody dog move.” Jack continued wiping some of the mud from his face being careful not to knock his bandage off. “Besides we rocked up in the end right, better late then not at all.” He looked down at his hand before smirking cheekily and smudging it along Alfred’s clean cheek.

The other nation yelped before glaring at his half brother. “Dude what the hell not cool?!” He tried to wipe the new dirt of his face a giddy smile slipping into place. “You want to fight or something?” 

Jacks smirk widened into a large smile as he crouched down. “Bring it ya bloody yank.” He lung towards the American knocking the other to the ground and beginning a messy wrestling match.

Britain sighed turning to the two quieter brother folding his arms tightly over his chest. “So what happened exactly?” He asked taking in the cleaner appearance of both Canada and New Zealand.

“Jack wasn’t lying a flock of my sheep did escape and were making a mess of my garden.” New Zealand spoke up shifting out of the way of the larger nations still in the middle of heir tussle. “And Jack, Alf and Matt were helping me put them away but then jack saw a sheep stuck in one of the muddy dams.” Both Jack and Alfred pausing to look up at the sound of their name.

Avery glared down at his brother who was smart enough to at least look a little sheepish. Jumping up he came to stand at his brothers side smile over at Arthur. “See old man totally reasonable reason.”

“Then Alfred found him trying to move the sheep out of the dam and decided to help but slipped and knocked jack over.” Matthew’s soft voice piped in only to be cut off by said American.

“Hey i didn’t slip it was a um tactical move.” he stated with a nod jumping up with his hands on his hip. “Yeah a tactical move I totally knew what I was doing.”

New Zealand glared at the yank before turning back to Arthur with a tired sigh. “Long story short they got into a mud fight while Matthew and i finished putting the sheep away and then got stuck themselves.” He shrugged looking done with the whole situation. “By the time they got themselves out we were already late and didn’t have time to clean them off.”

The older nation sigh bringing a hand up to rub his temples to quell his growing headache. “This is why we can have nice family meals.” he mutters mostly to himself but the younger nations had heard. “Just go get washed up you two before the frog throws a fit that you’re ruining his carpet.” 

Jack pushes Alfred back bolting for the door. “Last one to the bathrooms wears old granny knickers.” He yells running down the hallway laughing all the while.

“Hey you cheated!” Alfred called back also racing out of the room with a wide smile on his face. Crashes and shout could be heard along with loud laughter as the two energetic nations raced to be the best.

Arthur looks between Matthew and Avery with a tired look. “Have i ever told you two that you’re my favourite, because you’re my favourite please don’t change.”


	11. Not a good plan: Oz x Zea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the full story, I'll be uploading as i get time to write.

“So what’s your plan now smartass?!” Avery yelled ducking as another shell went off nearby showering the two brothers in soil and other debris that they would rather not think about. “Well?!” He looked to the Australian clearly panicked by the situation, they had both been cut off from the rest of their men by the shell taking shelter in an abandoned trench. It had been jacks idea to leave the trench during the dead of night to collect the dead, something that wasn’t uncommon on the battle field. This time, however, the enemy had decided it would be the perfect time to catch the two nations off guard. 

Now neither knew which way to run or shoot, completely turned around by their panicked running and lack of light. Jack winced tying a scrap of shirt around his leg trying to stem the bleed where shrapnel had become lodged. “Hate to admit it Bubba but I’m fresh out of plans.” The larger nations admitted leaning back against the edge of the trench. “Guess we’re gonna have to wing it from here huh?” He joked lightly trying to calm his brother, though he knew it was pointless nothing was calm anymore.

“Shut up you stupid convict.” New Zealand said quietly staring down at Australia’s wound watching as the makeshift bandage slowly turned a dark brown. “We need to get you to a medic before…before that gets infected.” The smaller nation says not want to think about how many men he’d had to watch die from similar wounds going septic. “We just need to figure out how to get back.”

Jack lightly punched his brother shoulder letting out a pain chuckle. “Hey now im made of tougher stuff then that I’ll be fine.” Jack assure the other, turning his gaze to the dusty sky he let out a sigh. “Besides we don’t even know which bloody direction our trenches are moving now would be suicide.” He patted the spot neck to him waiting for Avery to take a seat before pulling the smaller nations head to rest against his shoulder. “Get some rest mate we’ll figure her out when we have a bit more light to work with.”

New Zealand went to argue but the serious expression on his brothers face stopped him. It wasn’t often the Jack got serious, more often than not he was found joking and tussling with the other soldiers. So when he did get serious it New Zealand knew better than to argue the point, Australia wouldn’t back down when he was serious. “Alright but wake me up before dawn so we can figure out a plan.” They waited for Jack to nod before settle against his side and falling into a fitful sleep. 

Australia ran a hand through his brother hair gently untangling the knots that had formed. He took note of all the mud and other debris was caught in his curls, he supposed his hair must look fairly similar. They both been through hell and back in this war, the first real war either nation had faced. ‘The first is always the hardest’ his uncle Scotland would say, Jack always hated how that made it sound like there would be more of these blasted things.

Jack looked up to the sky again as the shelling finally stopped. He wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or not, the lack of shelling meant one of two things. Either the enemy thought that he and Zea were dead, the one the Aussie was really hoping for. Or the more they knew that Avery and himself were taking shelter in the trench and were moving forward to catch or kill. Australia closed his eyes trying to listen for anything that would give him an indication of what the enemy was doing. 

It was useless however, the constant shelling and gunfire had left the nation partially deaf for the time being. “Bloody Christ.” He cursed quietly, opening his eyes he gently moved his brother to lean against the edge of the trench before turning around. He slowly peaked over the top of the trench hoping the barely there moonlight would give him a view of the enemy. He had barely got a chance to check his surrounding before a shot was fired, the bullet grazing across the nations check. Jack fell back on his arse with the force of a smaller nation tackling him.

“Are you bloody stupid?!” Avery hissed quietly gripping his brother shirt tightly, he rubbed at his eyes trying hard not to cry. “Or do you have a death wish you stupid fucking…” The Kiwi cut himself off with a growl crawling off his brother and moving across the small trench to grab his gun. He didn’t want to admit that when he had heard the shot being fired, he had seen everyone of his brothers deaths in an instant. Arthur had called it shell shock, a lot of the men were suffering from it, some going mad from it. “I’m always saving your dumb convict ass.” 

Jack let out a quiet pained laugh using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from his cheek. “Hey now I’ve saved your sheep shagging ass too.” He teased causing Avery to shoot him a halfarsed glare. Australia just smiled cheekily before looking at the top of the trench seriously. “We have to move bubba they’re heading this way it’s only a matter of time before they’re on top of use.” He moved till he was crouching just below the top of the trench wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. Looking down at his leg he gave his brother a lopsided smile, one that Avery hated seeing. “So I think I have a plan.”


	12. Not a good plan: Oz x Zea angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3 on tumblr

“No whatever it is jack I don’t want to hear it.” New Zealand stated beginning to check over his gun. “You’ll say something dumb and self sacrificing and I’m not going to let you do something like that.” Jack stays silent as Avery rants knowing the smaller nation needed to let it out. “I don’t, no, I can’t watch you die again Australia I refuse to let you die again for me.” Avery was breathing heavy as he finished trying to hold back a sob.

“Are you done know?” Jack asked calmly reaching out to grab his brother shoulder. “Look Zea this is the only shot we’ve got for one of us to make it back, if we both die out here who’s going to tell the old man where to find us?” He asked with a chuckle. “Besides with my leg the way it is I’m not sure i would make it back to the trenches before it gives out all together.”

“Then I’ll carry you back.” Avery cut in even if he knew it was pointless, Jack had his mind made up and in his mind he had to sacrifice himself so Avery could live. Throwing his gun at his brother he let out a deep sigh before giving the other a hard stare. “You better be here when I come to find you or I’ll kill you myself.”

Fumbling slightly with the gun jack let out a quiet laugh. “I’ll be here bubba i promise.” Bringing a hand over his chest he drew as small cross over his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die, poke a needle in my eye.” The nation jokes before pulling the other into a quick hug. “See you when i wake up.” Quickly swinging the gun over the top of the trench he fired a few random bullets sending the enemy ducking for cover. This gave jack just enough time to climb out of the tench and start running before the enemy started firing back.

Avery moved at the same time as his brother running as fast as he could through the mud to reach the safety of the allies tranches. The whole time he ran he continued to mutter apologies to his brother for leaving him to die again. He could feel the enemies bullets graze his arms and legs until he was out of range. When he finally reach the trenches he had to shout as the ANZAC troops began to fire towards the enemy, nearly hitting the smaller nation. Avery all about collapsed into the trench breathing heavily as the ANZAC soldiers surrounded him asking where jack was. New Zealand could answer he felt as though a hand was squeezing around his throat allowing no air into his lung as the soldiers boxed him in against the trench wall. It wasn’t until one of the Australian commanding officers spoke up and cleared the troops away that Avery was finally able to breathe. “Come on mate the Poms are asking for you.”

New Zealand followed the officer through the trenches to a command tent set up out of range of the shelling and gun fire. The officer held open the tent waiting for Avery to enter before letting it fall shut behind the young nation. Inside was simple enough, a few crates of supplies, a desk covered in maps and attack plans with chair scattered around. Behind the desk stood Arthur gripping his hair in frustration. “You two have a lot....” Arthur paused as he looked up expecting to see his two former southern colonies standing there with sheepish expression. Instead all he say was a battered New Zealand with a look of absolute despair on his face. “Avery, where is your brother?” The Britain asked cautiously praying that his assumption was wrong.

It seemed that was the finally trigger the small nation need before the flood gates opened. He dropped to his knees letting out a violent sob bringing a hand to his mouth to try and quiet his cries. “H-he’s still out there...” He answered between sobs. “I left him there to die!” He screamed feeling the shame of his action wash over his like a cold wave. The arms warping around him didn’t register until he heard England's soothing voice speaking lowly to him. He didn’t bother to listen to what the former empire was actually saying, instead simply accepting the comfort he was offering. They stayed that way until Avery had cried himself into a fitful sleep.


	13. Oz x GN reader- smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very smutty do not read if you're a child or don't like smut

Your bought a hand to your mouth trying desperately to silence the sounds flowing from it. The man behind you chuckled gently squeezing your throat, pulling you toward him till your back met his bare chest. “Awe c’mon darling i wanna hear ya.” The Australian whispered in your ear not slowing his pace as he pounded into you. You bite your lip refusing to let a sound slip out not here, not when he was taking you in a bathroom stall on one of the busiest beaches.

“We’re going to get caught.” You complained quietly. “You’re -Ah- such a horny dog.” You growl quietly but there was no bite behind it, you were enjoying it just as much as he was and he knew it. He ran a hand down your stomach till his hands reached you special spot, he gently began to explore the area causing you to cry out in pleasure. Quickly you cover your mouth again letting out small whimpers as he continued his exploration. 

“Hmm that’s a bit hypocritical darling.” He murmurs against your shoulder, before gently kissing his way to where your shoulder met you neck. “If you didn’t want to be here you would have stopped me long before this point.” You couldn’t argue his point, for all his teasing and pushy nature the second you weren’t okay with something he knew and would stop. Your inner musing was cut off when you felt his teeth biting into your flesh sending a shiver shooting down your spine. “Hey now no daydreaming darling.” You felt him growl his thrust becoming more forcefully as though to prove a point.

Whimpering you begin subconsciously moving your own hips in time with his trying to create more stimulation. Jack chuckled against your neck before pushing you forward against the wall of the bathroom stall. His next thrust caused you to see stars as the new angle allowed him to hit the sweet spot inside you. “Did I find someones special button?” He asked lowly angling his hips to hit the spot over and over leaving your legs shaking from the pleasure.

It wasn’t long before you began to feel the familiar build up low in your belly. “Ah Jack I’m going to...” Your sentence was cut off by a low moan escaping your lips as the Australians own thrust began to become choppy. The twitch of his member inside you was the final push your body needed before you felt yourself tip over into euphoria. No longer caring who heard you Jacks name slipped from your mouth in a loud moan.

Almost immediately after your shout Jack deep inside you breathing shakily. You let out another quieter moan as you felt him releasing deeply inside your body coating you in him. Pulling out gently jack let out a content sighing pulling his boardies back into place. “My darling you sure do scream loud when you want to don’t ya?” He teased moving to pull your bather bottoms back into place, kissing your cheek he held you close. “Ready for a swim now?”


	14. Droughts and Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty pissed off with my government over the catastrophic fire conditions Australia is facing right now, they have been warned time and time again that draining our rivers and clearing farm lands would lead to situations like this and yet they still refuse to take blame for their failures. So yeah I'm pretty livid and this is what happened.

Arthur sighed as he opened his front door, relieved to finally be home. Slipping off his rain coat he made his way into the kitchen humming a small tune. He had just opened his cupboard to pick a tea when his phone began to ring from within his pocket. “Oh blast it all, they better not be calling me back in...” His sentence was cut off when he read the name on the screen, he immediately knew something was wrong. “Avery lad what is the matter?” He asked concerned bringing the phone to his ear. It was not often that his former colonies called unannounced, no they only called when something was truly wrong.

“Arthur, thank god you picked up, it’s- well it’s Jack i need your help.” the young nation stated releived that Britain had answered. The former empire wasn’t his first point of call, knowing he had enough on his plate with Brexit, but no one else had answered. “You know about the drought and everything that has been happening right?” He questioned, it was possible that Britain didn’t know a thing about it considering the distance between the two nations.

“I had heard there was one, but that nothing new for the lad hes dealt with droughts his whole life.” Arthur didn’t mean to sound uncaring but it was true, he had witnessed the younger nation time and time again fall victim to drought and other natural disasters. “Is there something different this time?” 

New Zealand was about the answer when another voice spoke up through the phone. “I’m fine Zea I’ve been through worse than this i don’t need the pom to babysit me.” Jack grumbled his voice sounding far rougher than Arthur had ever heard it. “I just need some sleep, cyclone season will start soon I’ll get rain then.” Jacks voice trailed off as New Zealand spoke up again.

“Sorry I thought he was still asleep in the bath.” The former colony apologised before clearing his throat. “And yes it is different this time.” He paused moving into a different room before speaking quietly. “The flood planes are completely dry when they should be flooded.” The worry was clear in his voice. “Now places are on fire that have never been on fire before in his history.” A sigh escaped him. “Arthur it’s not even fire season yet and people are already dying in the fires.”

Arthur paused recalling news he had heard about the bush fires on Jacks east coast. “I had heard there were fires but I didn’t think they were this bad.” He admitted leaning back against the counter top. Worry circled around the nations mind, he remembered so many summers were Jack had suffered terrible illness due to the droughts and fires. “And how is Jack doing?”

“He’s Not doing well.” There was clear hurt in the younger nations voice. “He won’t say it but he’s pissed off at his bosses for not doing more to prepare for this and for making the droughts worse.” The New Zealanders own anger slipping into this tone. “And hes very weak and exhausted, his fever won’t go down and his constantly coughing from the smoke.” As if to make a point both nations could here Jack coughing loudly in the background.

Arthur thought for a moment before sighing. “I’ll come and visit for a few days then to help keep an eye of the lad.” The former empire states moving from his kitchen and heading towards his office. “I’ll let my bosses know what’s happening and not to call me unless it’s and emergency.” Entering his office Arthur began to pack up his laptop and other necessary items. “I’ll see you soon, keep an eye on him until I get there.” He didn’t wait for an answer before hanging up on his former colonies. Calling his bosses he explained the situation before packing his bags and catching the next flight to Australia.


	15. The band-aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Australia wears that band-aid?

“Hey jack I’ve got a question for you.” Alfred said cheerily across the table taking a swig of the cold beer in his hand before continuing. “Why are you always wearing that bandage on your nose?”

Jack looked up from his own beer his head tilted to the side. “What this old thing?” Pointing to his bandaid he let out a small chuckle. “Sure you wanna know the story mate it’s pretty gruesome?” When the Aussie received nothing but a raised brow from his half brother he shrugged. “Alright but i warned ya mate, got it when I was an ankle biter.” He took a sip of his beer before continuing. “I was taking a dip in a billabong when this huge croc came outta nowhere and had a go at me.” Standing from the table he began to act out the scene. “We fought for a while and he managed to take a chunk out of my nose before I bested the fucker.” With his beer raised high he posed dramatically before giving Alfred a sheepish smile. “Sorry mate nature calls.” He apologised before stumbling off to the toilets.

Spinning around in his seat Alfred met the eyes of his other half brother from the south. The eyes were stormy with hurt and anger as they continued to look into Alfred’s. “That’s not the real story is it?” The American asked, as much as the other nations like to think of him as naive he knew a lot more than he let on.

Avery shook his head with a small sigh. “It was from Arthur when Jack was really young.” Checking that the other southern nation had not returned he continued. “He tried to gain independence like you had even started up a small civil war but he was vastly out gunned and Arthur was wiser after his battle with you.” The smaller nation shrugged standing from his chair. “Under That bandaid is the constant reminder that he almost lost himself, his culture and his people.” He turned to leave before pausing and looking back at Alfred. “He tries to forget about it so please for his sake don’t bring it up again.” The younger nation spoke calmly but his eyes told Alfred that there was a small threat behind his words. Satisfied Alfred understood his intentions he left to comfort his brother.

Alfred sat in thought for a long moment staring into his beer. He had always known the southern nations scar had some kind of connection to his land and people. He had seen it reopen and bleed more times then he could count during the world wars and Vietnam. This however was not what he expected, Arthur had never left any kind of permanent scar even during his civil war.

Taking a sip from his drink the American shook his head. He knew he couldn’t bring this up with Australia or New Zealand but still he wished he could know how it went down. Standing from his seat he went to find the one nation who could tell him the whole story. The whole story of how Australia got his scar


	16. Droughts and Fires 2

Arthur stepped out of the Perth international airport with a groan, the heat immediately hitting him like a brick wall. “Blast it’s not even 8am and it’s already this hot.” He sighed before scanning the drop off zone for the smaller of his former southern colonies. Spotting the New Zealander waving for the drivers side of a small black car he made his way over. “Ah Avery good to see you lad.”

“Good to see you too Arthur.” Avery said starting the car as Arthur climbed into the passenger seat. “How was your flight?” He asked pulling out into the traffic. “Did you get any sleep?” The young nations shoulders were tense as he spoke. Constantly glancing down at his phone as they drove.

Ignore Avery’s questions Arthur laid a comforting hand on Avery’s shoulder. “How is he doing?” He kept his voice gentle hoping for the best but prepared to hear the worst.

“Not good Arthur, there’s so many fires at the moment you can feel the heat radiating from his body whenever you stand close to him.” The younger nation let out a heavy sigh focusing his attention back on the road. “And now he has floods happening on the coasts of Queensland and New South Wales, sure its helped with the fires but its giving him a fever.” Avery began to become more and more agitated the longer he spoke of his brothers condition. “Not to mention the loss of life so far, over twenty humans and nearly half a billion animals.”

Arthur sat in the passengers seat completely speechless, how had things gotten so terrible so quickly? He stared blankly out the window a million question running through his mind none having any answers. “His government?” He questioned out loud not really sure what answer he was looking for.

“The prime minister thought it was a good tie to go to Hawaii, that he’d earned a holiday after serving the shortest term of any prime minister.” Avery growled out his distaste for the man clear to anyone. Shaking his head lightly to clear his anger he spoke in a slightly calmer tone. “But others are trying, some of the MP’s are even out fighting the fires or helping the refugees.” It was the one thing that gave him some hope through all of this, even if was only a small amount.

Arthur shook his head it seemed that every nation was suffering similarly with poorly elected governments. “Ah another question lad but why are we meeting here and not in Jacks capital?” The older nation questioned, it hadn’t occurred to him to ask early but it was rather strange for a nation to stay out of his capital during a crisis.

“Smokes too thick, everybody’s chocking on it at the moment in Canberra, Sydney, Melbourne hell even my people are being chocked by the smoke and there’s an entire sea between us.” Avery explain pulling int the driveway of a small coastal shack, an old ute sat in the garage with a multitude of surfboards sat in the tray. “Come on, hopefully he stayed in the bath tub this time.” The New Zealander huffed quietly slipping out of the car and making his way to the front door. “I have to warn you Arthur he looks pretty awful right now.” The younger nation warned the other before slowly opening the door

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://fandom-shorts.tumblr.com/


End file.
